


Babys Return

by Dani0216



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff and Angst, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, No Smut, Romance, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani0216/pseuds/Dani0216
Summary: Baby has been sat for years upon years alone after an incident but fate was on her side when someone managed to track her down and with some dedication and family care she is going to be right as rain!So I have been wanting to do this for a while and finally bit the bullet! The graphic rating is for early violence but no more will follow! I also know it's a weird crossover but heck i wanna do it and even if it makes one of you smile i will be so happy!
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 2





	Babys Return

_**Babys return** _

**_Baby_ **sat there silent and alone inside her storage crate, it had been several years since she had become defunct and carted away to where she sat now, It was cold... damp... horrible the only company she ever got was the occasional rat that somehow made its way into her area and even then it was so fast she never got chance to capture it due to her joints being seized.. she was desperate for some form of contact... It wasn't her fault that kids hand got minced inside the fan on her! He just stuck his hand in there like the curious kid he was if anything it was the fault of his parents not keeping an eye on him... She still remembers the screams and the blood... It haunted her daily and she wished she could turn back time to rectify it by grabbing the young ones hand before it reached and that way she could have kept performing for everyone! It was what she was built for after all but no... Here she was inside this place forgotten and alone without any hope of seeing daylight.

Another night passed without anything happening not even a stir from any rodents though she heard the birds singing when the sun began to rise which was the only indicator that she had to the start of another...boring...lonely day at least... that is what she thought as her crate suddenly jolted upwards without a sound and then vibrations as she was clearly being pushed along! This caused excitement that she hadn't felt in years course through her wires and frame with extra wonder but also a little bit of depression as the thoughts came to her of finally being torn apart for spares for new models if her fellow animatronics were even still going as they hadn't hurt anyone just her, Her joints ached as the occasional bump jostled the box with a muffled apology from whoever was pushing her so maybe, Just maybe she wasn't being scrapped! Oh how her core just wanted to dance from her and explode with joy at the thoughts of being repaired and put back into action, Oh gods what was the person pushing her like? Were they kind? Did they know who she was? Oh man she couldn't wait to see them and make them happy, Oh! Maybe they loved her songs too or maybe she could sing some new ones for them or even be some sort of mascot for a store! Thoughts flowed through her CPU as she was loaded into a vehicle that gently spluttered into life sending soothing vibrations into her crate and her frame before they set off on the journey to her new home.

* * *

Countless hours passed as they drove on with some stops for fuel and no doubt toilet breaks along with food and drink for her owner whom she so desperately wanted to see right now and hug... well if it wasn't for her seized joints she would hug them without hesitation but alas she knew it wasn't going to happen for a while yet, She was well aware of the damages that were caused by the years without a service... Rust running rampant along her outer shell and inside her frame too, Her eyes not working either not that she could tell but she had a feeling but did she care? Hell no! She was finally going to be repaired and out in the open instead of inside the tight confines of this box she once thought to be her resting place but no more! Screw you box Baby is leaving you and never looking back! Well not yet but still! She would soon be free and able to roam around if her owner allowed it, Even they didn't she would be happy just being in place greeting and singing once more, Gods how she held onto those memories... Precious memories that filled her with what humans called love? She wasn't sure but they warmed her core even on the coldest of nights and days and she had little doubt that she was going to make whole new ones that she hoped whoever she made them with would also hold onto them and maybe even return to see her again!

* * *

With a sudden jolt the vehicle she was in came to a stop at their final destination and more muffled apologues came from her owner who sounded kinda British? She'd met a few humans with that accent knowing they came from somewhere called Hyrule that was all she knew oh and that she absolutely loved it when their pointed ears did a happy wiggle whenever food was brought out to them! Oh now she was hoping it was someone from Hyrule that had either found or purchased her from that scumbag corporation that she really hated as did her friends, That being said she absolutely loved hanging out with that night guard who always brought in some form of game, Sometimes DVDs with anime on that she was so in love with their name was Peach? She was one hell of a cutie whom always got a tackle hug from Baby whenever their roaming mode got enabled during the night, the two were best friends right up until that incident and she never saw her again after that and Baby hoped that she finally managed to marry her girlfriend Bowsette and adopt like she wanted... if she could cry she would be now as she remembered when Peach had said she would bring her children along with Bowsette to visit her during the night time... She was jostled from that memory as her crate began to move again though now it was smooth so she assumed they were inside some sort of building, The soft hum of machines was heard and getting louder but not unwelcome as it resonated with her core bringing comfort that she missed... _Crack! Bang!_ The front flew off her crate! Yup... Eyes were toast but she could feel a hand on her arm due to its warmth but the other was cold but oh so gentle like the other...

Then they spoke. “Welcome home baby” The British accent of a male spoke out as they ran said hands over her as they inspected what rust there was and it was bad... She looked like she'd been submersed in water but that didn't deter him. “Oh you poor thing... I am so sorry you had to go through that”

' _No! It isn't your fault_!' she wanted to say but her voice box was ruined.. It's the fault of that pizza company! ' _They were the ones who made me like this.. You're my saviour! Please I beg of you don't apologise for this_ '

Gently she was wrapped with a rope and lay down on her back before being lifted into the air with a grace that would have made her heart flutter if she had one, The crate shoved away from under her and replaced with a table that she was lowered onto... oh gods it was so soft!

She felt like she could sink into it becoming wrapped up in its embrace and never let out! It was honestly heaven for her after being inside that hell hole... the rope that had been wrapped around her was now gone as a hand once again ran along her arm.

“Now I'm going to test your joints and if it hurts I am so sorry...” The male spoke softly before attempting to lift her forearm and with a groan from her joint it moved albeit it with great difficulty as did the rest of them but it was a good sign that she just needed a good service on them to free them up! Next came the removal of her dead eyes then her face plates revealing that frame which by some miracle was immaculate! “By the goddess herself... Your frame at least for your face wont need any repairs!” Joy coursed through his voice as he then worked on removed the rest of her plating and just like her face the rest of her was brilliant bringing more joy to her owner and herself.

* * *

“Right... Baby time to plug you in and hopefully give you a charge to bring you to life!” Duh... She wasn't able to give any indications that she was currently powered up still! Though a charge did sound nice to her.. With a thud the plug was in ready for her charge.. _Flick!_ He turned on the power and it felt like she had new life kicked into her making her hum from deep within her core as it was welcoming all that good juice! A few hours went by as she charged up lay on cloud 9 whilst her owner got to work in restoring parts from her and cleaning her up to remove any dust and dirt that had accumulated over the years not that she cared about it because now was her new life as whatever they wanted her to be! Footsteps came from some stairs nearby and a door opened before a female gasped at seeing Baby lay there pretty much well... Naked as it were before they approached the other.

“Link are you sure about her?” They asked with that soft British accent that could soothe the most tormented of people like Baby and by gods she was so soothed.

“Yes Zelda I am, She Isn't at fault for what I did... Because of me she got basically thrown away to rot.. I want to make amends with her and hopefully be forgiven by her” Links voice was full of sorrow and hopefulness at the same time tugging on Babys core.  
  
' _Link.. You were that boy... Oh gods I forgive you I swear.. please forgive me!_ ' Was her thoughts before Zelda came over placing her hands on Babys arm as well.

“If you trust her then I will.. Welcome to the family Baby~”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was a good reveal for people~ I do plan on writing more and hopefully get longer chapters as i come out of this writers block I had and regain my writing skills that weren't great to begin with =P Thank you for reading and I hope you'll stick around for future instalments.
> 
> Also there wont be any romance for Baby at the moment though it might change.


End file.
